I Dreamed a Dream of Days to Come
by DoricWolf
Summary: What if Philip and Aurora had another child besides Audrey? What if said child possessed magic and didn't agree with his parent's narrow-minded view of right and wrong? What if the child also fell in love with someone his parents would never approve of? This is the story of the son who set about to meet the girl of his dreams and become the man that he was born to be.
1. The Dream

Prince Orion (Age 8)

It was a dark and stormy night in the kingdom of Ulstead. The rain pitter patted on the roofing of the ancient castle that had stood for centuries as a beacon of hope and justice to the people of this grandiose kingdom. Inside the castle, all were fast asleep dreaming good peaceful dreams. That is all except for the little prince Orion, son of King Phillip and Queen Aurora. Orion, even as a small boy was a reserved and solitary figure, seldom seen in the company of any outside of his immediate family. Specifically his grandfather Hubert. For those two shared a bond deeper than any would ever know. For in Hubert Orion saw a friend, a teacher, and most importantly to him a person with whom he could confide in without reservation of judgment or the fear of that secrete being broken.

That was why on this stormy night Hubert woke up to the strangest of sounds. Mixed between the melodies of falling rain he heard the sound of tapping on his chamber door. Moving with a grace and stealth that was uncharacteristic of one his age he slowly and cautiously made his way to the chamber door. Having been through more than most in his long years of life Hubert was cautious, especially given that no one, not even his beloved son, ever sought him out in the dead of nigh. Slowly opening the door, he peered out into the hallway checking who had disturbed him from his slumber. To his surprise, he saw his grandson rubbing the sleep out of his eyes with an expression of both nervousness and fear battling for dominance on his young face.

"I'm sorry for waking you grandfather but I need your advice." Stated Orion in a voice that told his the old king that he was truly worried about what ever had him creeping around the hallways in the dead of night. " Sit down my boy and tell me what has you in such a panic." Said Hubert motion Orion to a chair in the sitting area. " Well I was just sleeping and I had the most vivid dream that I've ever had, except it didn't feel like a dream." Grandfather I was there, I know I was, I do not know how or when or where it was but it could not have been imagined. Orion had such a pleading look in his eyes that the old king knew that there was something more that Orion wasn't telling him. "Well Ori, tell me about the dream and why it upset you so much."

 _Dream:_

 _I was standing in a beautiful cathedral and all around me there were people talking a being merry. I could tell that there was something big that everyone was waiting for and I was just as accepted as the rest of them, but there was also pride within me, pride for a friend who I knew, somehow, was fulfilling a lifelong dream. However, I for me there was something missing, someone missing, but I knew that she was close. As I made my way through the crowds I kept catching glimpses of her and she was resplendent. Every time I saw her I felt my heart swell with pride that we were together and love that I felt for her. Then the music started and she made her way to me and clasped my hand in hers. She leaned over to say something but in the din of the music I didn't hear. Then the doors opened and in walked a princely figure who gracefully made his way up to the raised dais. He stood there on the dais and accepted the crown of his land and swore to uphold justice and honor. Then all of a sudden someone, I don't know who grabbed the wand that was blessing the new king and everything began to shake. The girl beside me made a break for the dais and snatched the wand out of the hand of the original thief. I looked to my side and saw mom, dad, and someone who I assume to be Audrey and the look they gave her was one of pure loathing and if looks could kill I truly worried for her life. But then I saw her eyes and I knew that I would never turn away form her, I would forever be with her, because in that moment I knew that I loved her more than anything in the entire world. As I started to make my way to her everything turned black and my last memory before waking was her scream. It was so full of fear and desperation that it haunts me even now._

"Grandfather, what does this mean?" "In feel like I need to find her, I need to protect her, and above all I need to make her happy." "Maybe if I can find her fast I can help make everything better and figure out why our family hates her." Said Orion in a hurried and panicked tone. "Slow down and describe her for me Ori, I may not know many people your age but I do know who their parent may be if you tell me about her." So Orion described her. "She's taller than I am now maybe 5'5" or so, dark purple hair, a radiant smile that makes the sun pale in comparison, and these hauntingly beautiful green eyes with golden flecks in them." Orion finished describing her to look up and see that his grandfather had turned ghostly white. "I believe that I know whose child you talk about my boy." His grandfather said. "I've only ever meet one person who sounds like what you're describing and if I'm right this could mean trouble." "Is there anything else you can tell me about her?" "Anything at all?" Orion thought long and hard and finally stated " the only other thing that I can remember is that she had a dragon pendent hanging from around her neck and grandmothers ring on her left hand." " Are you sure" questioned Hubert. "She had Clarisse's ring on?" "I'm sure" said Orion. "Why does it matter that she has grandmothers ring on and do you know who she is" questioned the eager boy. "It means that you love her very much, that's what the ring means and it also means that the love you have for her is real because the problems within this family are greater than I could ever imagine." "But who is she grandfather" Orion pleaded. "I believe that she is the daughter of our most hated rival" breathed Hubert. "She is the daughter of Maleficent."

 **AN: More to come hopefully I have a lot planned out and it's just a matter of finding time around my already busy schedule of Work and School. All the best and I hope that you enjoyed the first chapter.**


	2. A Family Divided

**AN: A huge thank you to everyone who favorite, followed, and reviewed the story so far. I am hoping to be able to update this story twice weekly if time permits. Thank you once again and without further ado…**

Chapter 2:

It had been a few days since the fateful night of Orion's vision and he knew that things had changed between himself and the rest of his family. He could tell, even as he sat upon the battlements of his grandfather's castle, that things would never again be the same.

 _Flashback:_

Making his way to his parents study Orion pondered the dream again. He had been remembering the dream over and over ever since the conversation with his grandfather.

"How could she be Maleficent's daughter?" he kept repeating. "Maleficent cursed our family, she tried to kill mom and dad, and she even went as far as putting Queen Leah into an enchanted sleep." Orion chuckled despite himself over the last statement. He had to agree that if he had the power he too would put her to sleep as well.

She had always been hateful in her treatment of him. Which was the polar opposite of her constant dotting behavior of his sister Audrey.

Finally making it to the door of his parents' study Orion raised his had, steeling himself, knocked on the door and patiently awaited admittance.

"Enter." Commanded his father, Prince Philip.

Making his way into the study Orion, for what seemed the hundredth time, marveled at the beautiful study that his grandfather meticulously built during his reign as the king of Ulstead before its unification with the kingdom of his old friend King Stefan. Sitting down on the chair in front of the fire Orion readied himself to ask the questions that he needed to know.

"Orion, what's troubling you?" asked Aurora. Looking worried that he may have overheard what was being discussed prior to his arrival.

"Mother, why do we hate Maleficent?" Orion asked in a voice that he hoped didn't betray any of his true feelings.

Startled, Philip shared a look with his wife before turning to his son. " She cursed us, she tried to kill us and she almost succeeded." Said Philip in a tone that clearly showed his hate for the subject.

Resisting the urge to roll his eyes at his father's lack of an answer. "But why, why did she curse you and tried to kill you?" Orion asked. "Normal people don't just do things like that without reason."

"Because she's evil" spat Philip without remorse "she didn't need a reason she just did it. She appeared at your mothers christening and laid a curse upon her. I can still recall my father telling me the wording of the cures "Before the sun sets on her sixteenth birthday, she will prick her finger on the spindle of a spinning wheel, and fall into a sleep like death! A sleep from which she will never awaken." "Luckily the fairy Merryweather allowed for your mother to be able to be awakened by true love's kiss."

"But father" asked Orion "why would someone attend a christening and cure the one who they are there for?" "It just doesn't make sense."

"She wasn't invited, she gate crashed and cursed your mother for no reason." "She is evil Orion there is no logical reason for what she does," stated Philip.

Confused Orion asked, "Why wasn't she invited, from what I understand everyone was invited. Why was she the exception?" pondered Orion out loud.

Clearly upset by the question Aurora responded. "She's evil Orion, my parents didn't need a reason to not invite her. It was better that they didn't invite her at all."

"I think your wrong," said Orion. "It was through the slight against her by Grandfather Stefan and Queen Leah that your problems with maleficent started."

"How can you say that Orion" spat Philip. "She's evil and deserved everything that she got."

"If anything she did this family a great service" replied Orion, his temper rising along with his voice. "Between her and Merryweather she made sure that you two were truly in love and that you two were perfect for each other."

"What's this about Orion" screamed Philip "are you turning evil, is that why you're defending her. Are you hoping that she'll take you on, teach you everything she knows, that she'll give you everything that you've ever wanted? God why cant you be a good child like your sister, she is what we need for a ruler not some spoiled recluse who no one knows or loves" spat Philip almost foaming at the mouth.

Orion who took the verbal beating without reaction leans in to his parents and says in a voice almost too low for any to hear states "it's because I love her daughter that I say that you're both at fault. You're both too proud and vain to accept that the universe doesn't revolve around you."

A pregnant silence hangs over the family while Orion catches his breath. In a voice that sounded more confident than how Orion really felt he started explaining his dream. " She was standing there in this massive and beautiful cathedral and she was radiant. With magenta hair and glowing green eyes with these little golden flecks that shined brighter than the sun and all the stars in the night sky. I felt such love and protectiveness when I looked at her I knew that she was the one. She even had grandma Clarisse's ring on."

In a voice so low that most would have missed it Aurora asked, "how do you know that she was Maleficent's daughter?" Hoping beyond hope that he was wrong she waited for the answer.

"When I described her to grandfather Hubert he told me," said Orion defiantly.

"You will never be with her," snapped Philip feeling in his heart of hearts that his worst fears were confirmed.

"I love her and nothing will ever change that," yelled Orion as he left his parents study. Slamming the door in anger as stomped off.

 _End Flashback:_

So engrossed in his memory that he didn't even realize that he had made his way to the one place in the entire castle that he felt comfortable and safe. However, as he stood just outside the doors to his grandfather's chambers he was able to hear the distinct sounds of an argument on the other side of the door. If the yelling was any indication to Orion as to just how bad the argument truly was he would defiantly say something was very wrong.

 **AN: So ends chapter two. I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter and I hope to have the next one up by Wednesday evening at the latest. Again thank you to all who have reviewed, favorited, and followed this story. For those asking when Mal and the other kids will make their appearance the answer is either late next chapter or the start of the chapter after that.**


	3. Family Ties

**AN: Just a few things before we start off the chapter here. The current setting is in the royal castle, formerly King Stefan and Queen Leah's castle. I know that I said that they were in Ulstead (king Hubert's former domain) but they aren't I literally could find no mention of the name of Aurora's birth kingdom so I simply called the untied kingdom/empire Ulstead after Philip's birth kingdom. So to clear up the confusion they are currently in Aurora's birth kingdom and Ulstead is Philip's birth kingdom. Sorry about the confusion.**

 **I own nothing.**

Chapter 3

Outside of Hubert's door:

Through the dance oak door Orion can barely hear the heated voices of his parents and Grandfather.

"How can you defend him about this, about her, you more than anyone knows what she cost our family" shouted Philip at his father. "Now Orion is walking down the path of evil and you defend him and try to help him down that path."

"Orion is not becoming evil Philip," said Hubert in a voice that concealed the rage that was building below the surface of his clam demeanor. "He is your son, Philip, and a son whom both you and Aurora have neglected and ignored his entire life. I know him better than you do and I can say that I trust him more than any other living person, yourself included" Hubert said with a slight bit of venom contained in his last statement. "Furthermore, I'm not, as you're saying, defending Maleficent. I am however defending her daughter and saying that her mother despite her many flaws wasn't the only one at felt."

"But" Philip stuttered.

"No buts Philip, we were all at fault, Stefan, Leah, your mother, and I were all at fault. We should have invited Maleficent to the christening. Truly we had no reason to not invite her" said the old king with a look of sadness and regret upon his wizened face.

"She is evil father and her daughter will undoubtedly be the same, even you must admit that, to be raised by a villain you yourself would become one," argued Philip.

"But she was not always that way, and she certainly had no reason to show that side of herself had we invited her" responded Hubert. Conceding a slight bit he said "while I admit that she is evil and did horrible things to this family she also brought us closer than we ever would have been without her. In fact I don't even believe that she meant us harm prior to our slight and I certainly don't believe that her daughter will be evil. Ori's dreams have told me that much." Hubert argued.

"Here again we hear of this thrice blasted dream" Philip said doubt and disbelief evident in his tone. " Dreams are just that father, dreams, and if you believe differently you are delusional."

Shaking his head ever so slightly the old king said "that is where you are wrong my son. I have been discussing the dream Orion had with Fairy Godmother and she believes, as I do, that Orion may have gained some power form the curse Maleficent laid upon this land and Aurora."

"Don't you see this is proof that he is turning evil and it all because of her" screamed Philip. "She wasn't content with trying to kill all of us so she cursed my son and now he is dead."

"What foolishness are you spouting?" asked Hubert slightly confused. "Orion is good, not evil and he most certainly is alive and well."

"Don't you see that thing is not my son, he was once, but now he is that evil witch's puppet." Yelled the king, tears bursting from his eyes.

Moving from his seat Hubert grabbed his son by his coat and pulled him to with in an inch of his face. With anger clearly visible on his wizened face and with droplets of spittle flying from his mouth with each anger filled word he said, "well if being born with magic is enough for you to throw away your son then you are no son of mine!"

Seething Hubert continued on " I have no doubt in my mind that Ori's dreams are real and I know that I will stand with him, even against you, boy. In the dream he said that the girl, his love, had on my Clarisse's ring, there is no way that he could have know that I intended on making him my heir."

"You can't name him your heir he's our son," cut in Aurora.

Shoving his son back to his former spot on the couch he turned to look at his daughter-in-law. Very slowly he started "you mean the same son that you and my idiot of a son have been talking about disinheriting for the batter part of the last year? The same boy who is the only fit person in this godforsaken family that is truly fit to rule. That son?"

Slightly taken aback Aurora spluttered for a moment before jumping to the defense of her's and her husband's plans. "Audrey is the better choice for the throne, she is everything a ruler should be, we don't have to explain ourselves to you." Continuing upon her rant Aurora yelled, "Orion would be a horrible king, he's a cold, analytical child who doesn't follow the principles of this great land. He has no friends, no one likes him, and he is accepting of evil."

Laughing at the idiocy of those surrounding him Hubert looked deep into the eyes of his daughter-in-law and growled "Ori's a person who values justice and has the brains to understand that the world is not black and white, good and evil, there are so many shade of grey that your narrow minded view on things does more harm than good. If you think that Audrey is a good model for a ruler you are even crazier than you let on. She's a spoiled rotten child who is so narrow minded that if she's not told what to think by you or someone else she would be utterly lost and unable to function."

Already hurt over his father's pervious criticism Philip felt destroyed over the criticism of the child he had always viewed as his perfect heir. Questioningly he asked, "What do you mean that you are going to name Orion your heir?" Hoping against hope that he was wrong about his father's intent to once again split the kingdoms that he had helped combine with the marriage of Philip and Aurora.

Sadly for Philip he was proven wrong when his father spoke his next words. "I intend to take Ulstead back and make it it's own independent kingdom once again" stated Hubert with not even an ounce of hesitation.

Making his way to the chamber door Hubert turned around and said " Orion is the best person that I have ever meet and this gift that he inherited is one of the biggest blessings that he could have ever received." Moving to open the door, Hubert sighed, "Orion is a good king and he will be the greatest king to have ever ruled, I simply hope that I am still alive to see him do so."

Opening the door Hubert was surprised when the young man that he had just been vehemently defending fell through the space only second's prior had been occupied by the door.

Pulling himself gingerly off the ground Orion looked around the room tears clearly visible around his already puffy red eyes. Turning to face his parents full on he raised his head and, in what would later be called his king's voice spoke, "King Philip, Queen Aurora I Prince Orion Hubert II do so forever and unequivocally denounce my claim to the throne of your family." Looking on with tears in her eyes Aurora listened to her son finish his proclamation. "Furthermore I renounce all claims to your family from this day until the end of days so moot it be."

Looking to his grandfather and hoping that his nerve would hold out long enough for him to be clear of the room he prepared himself to ask the only question that he felt needed to be asked.

However, before he could his grandfather turned to Philip and Aurora and started to speak. "I King Hubert Orion III do so forever and unequivocally secede the kingdom of Ulstead from this mockery that you call a nation and I name Prince Orion Hubert II my heir until such time as he is able to succeed me as the thirty second King or Ulstead, so moot it be."

Turning to his grandson Hubert put a supportive hand on his shoulders and led him out of the room. On the way their descent to the stables Orion looked to his grandfather. Their eyes meet and the grandfather could see the silent plea for guidance staring out from those tear filled eyes. Quietly, so as not to let the passing servants hear Hubert said "just a bit farther Ori, once we get to the carriage let it out but for now show them your strength and prove them all wrong. It was in that moment that Hubert knew that he made the right choice.

Orion straightened to his full height and there blazed a power in his eyes that showed his determination and resilience. A power to prove himself and protect and love those close to him and as they entered the carriage and left the castle of King Stefan and now Philip and Aurora Orion knew that from now on everything would work out for the better.

 **AN: I know that I promised Mal and the gang at either the end of this chapter or at the beginning of the next but now it looks like the end of the next chapter is where we will finally meet her. I do promise that she is coming. Once again thank you to everyone who clicked favorite, follow, and to those who reviewed. Look for the next chapter on Saturday.**


	4. Past, Present, and Future

**AN: A huge thank you to everyone who clicked follow, favorite and those who reviewed this chapter or any of the prior ones. This chapter was a bit longer than I intended on it being so the next installment may not be out for a while. Sorry for any inconveniences that may cause. Also just as an added side note I blended both the "Sleeping Beauty" lore and the "Maleficent" lore for the Maleficent's backstory. Enjoy.**

 **I own nothing.**

 **Chapter 4**

(Two year time jump, Orion's 10)

Inside of King Hubert's study (Ulstead):

Awaiting the talk that he knew would change everything Hubert reflected on the past two year. So much had changed in such a short amount of time; Orion and he had returned to the castle of Ulstead to take up their new titles, or in Hubert's case reassume his title as king.

As the minutes dragged on the old king became more and more nervous. When he herd the knock on his door the million and one thoughts that had been running through his head all day once again came to the forefront of his thoughts.

Finally working up his courage Hubert called for his grandson and heir to enter.

Puzzled as to why he had received a summons to his grandfather's study Orion braced himself to ask the question that had been on his mind for some time now. "I've been thinking a lot lately and I wanted to know what you meant when you told Philip and Aurora that I had inherited some of Maleficent's power? Do you think that is why I've been having the dreams and weird feelings" asked Orion cautiously.

Slightly relieved that he himself didn't have to think of a way to bring up the theory that Orion had magic Hubert sank back into his chair and slowly started to recount his conversation with Fairy Godmother.

 _Flashback:_

Slowly moving along the corridors of the school the aged man mulled over all of the questions and doubts that had been eating away at his mind over the last few weeks. Deep in his heart he knew there was only one person that he could truly turn to in these mystical matters. Fairy Godmother.

Finally reaching his destination Hubert knocked on the door of the headmistress of Auradon Prep and the most knowledgeable fairy around. Fairy Godmother.

"It's open" called a melodious voice that rang of goodness and peace.

As he stepped through, into the office Hubert marveled at the person in front of him. Having heard of all of her amazing feats from his granddaughter Audrey more times than he could count he found it somewhat disconcerting how small and unassuming the lady in front of him looked.

Looking up from the stack of papers that rested in front of her on her desk the fairy asked. "To what do I owe the pleasure of your visit today King Hubert" in a slightly confused voice.

"I have come to you because I do not to whom else I can turn," replied Hubert somewhat guardedly. "I have reason to believe that someone very close to me has the gift of magic. However, I know of no why in which for them to have received such gift. For it doesn't run through our family like that of other royals."

Intrigued, she set aside the piece of paper that she had been reading and instead directed her full attention to the situation at hand. As she ran through the facts she found herself becoming more and more confused. If her memory was correct and she knew it was there was never a magical in either side of Hubert's family and certainly one hadn't married in recently. With her interest well and truly peaked she indicated for the king to continue with his tale.

"Well" said the king scratching the back of his head. "He's been had a dream recently. But there was no way for him to have known the things that he saw in the dream. It was unnatural, being told my decision before I had even made it" Hubert said in a voice clearly full of worry and an ever so slight amount of distain.

"What can you tell me about this dream that has you so startled that resulted in you having to seek me out" inquired Fairy Godmother.

"Well" started the king. "He told me that he was standing in a cathedral during what he can best describe as a celebration. Through the crowd he is able to make out the figure of this girl whom he says that he loves. He can't explain the love to me. He can't even explain how he knows but I could see it in his eyes, he loves her dearly. He truly loves her. What's more is that she was supposedly had on his grandmother Clarisse's ring on her finger. This is where I know that the dream is not just a dream but also a vision. I had been debating on making him my heir for a while at that point and that confirmed that I did. Only the rightful princess of Ulstead may wear that ring; it was spelled that way by the fairies in my great grandfathers time.

"If what you say is true" cut in Fairy Godmother. "Then the young Prince Orion has indeed been blessed with magic.

Trying to back peddle rapidly, yet failing miserably, Hubert stuttered out "but, how, what. How did you know I was talking about Ori?" asked the old man.

Pausing as if to compose herself Fairy Godmother gave a contemplative look before responding. "Prince Orion was the only logical answer. He was the only one who ever had contact with a magic other than my own which may have been used to grant him the gift" explained Fairy Godmother simply.

"Then you know where his magic comes from," asked Hubert excitedly.

"I believe so," answered the headmistress. "However, I fear that you will not like the answer which you are about to receive."

"Well" said Hubert rather impatiently. "Where did he get the magic from?"

"I fear it was from the mistress of evil herself, Maleficent," said Fairy Godmother in a hushed voice.

"Are you absolutely certain?" asked the aged king. "Well, no I'm not certain. But to my knowledge she and I are the only two fairies powerful enough to give the gift of magic to one not of our own blood" said Fairy Godmother in a contemplative tone. Looking over to King Hubert she noticed he looked much calmer than one in his position should be. Deciding something more was going on she asked, " you don't seem as worried as someone in your position ought to be, why is that?"

Chuckling to himself the king replied, "When you already know that your grandson and heir will one day be with the daughter of Maleficent it takes quite a bit to startle you."

It was now Fairy Godmother's turn to be surprised. "Mal…Maleficent" she spluttered. "Are you certain," she asked, dreading the answer.

"Absolutely" replied the king to now ashen Fairy. "The girl he described to me could be none other than the daughter of her," said the king.

 _End Flashback:_

"Do you really believe that it was Maleficent from whom I've inherited my powers grandfather?" asked Orion in a hushed voice.

"Yes my boy, both Fairy Godmother and I do believe that she is the one whom your blossoming powers come from," replied Hubert.

Moving to stand by the window of his grandfather's study Orion stood looking out across the vast battlements of the castle, beyond the small villages population the countryside, and as he kept looking his gaze finally stopped upon the place that had been haunting his thoughts as of late. The Moors. The one time domain of the most evil of fairies, Maleficent.

A small cough broke Orion out of his thoughts and brought his attention back to his grandfather who was looking at him with an expression akin to worry.

"I need to go there," said Orion as he pointed to the distant Moors. " I keep getting this feeling that the answers that I seek are there; somewhere on the land that she once ruled. Grandfather, I need to go," begged the prince.

Fearing the answer to his question the king steeled himself and asked, "Where do you need to go?"

Looking at his grandfather with a determination that is rarely visible at such a tender age Orion spoke the words that his grandfather feared the most. "I must travel to her castle, high atop the mountains in the moors, it is there that I know my questions will be answered" spoke Orion.

Moving to hug the boy that was both a grandson and son to him he pulled Orion in close and whispered his blessing. "Go my boy, find your answers, and become the man I know you are meant to become," said the king as he released the prince.

Giving his grandfather one last glace before he stepped out of the door Orion knew one thing. When he next saw his grandfather he would be a much different man than he was now.

 _The Moors:_

For weeks Orion had been traveling along the boundaries of the Moors in hopes of finding the spot in which King Phillip, the man who was once his father, had cut his way through the defensive wall of thorns with the legendary Sword of Truth.

It had been a fortnight since the prince had found the entrance to the once great kingdom and since that time he had been making his way to the castle that once been the seat of Maleficent. Cautiously pushing the massive ivy covered doors into the now crumbling fortress Orion couldn't help but to be mesmerized by the once grand castle.

The high vaulted ceilings and the massive entrance hall larger than any Orion had ever come across in his short life. As he made his way deeper and deeper into the castle Orion noticed a tugging feeling in his gut that was drawing him to a point just right of Maleficent's throne.

Upon getting to the point the young prince noticed what he assumed was a stone carving of a raven, which if he remembered right was Maleficent's symbol. As Orion was moving to pick up the discarded sculpture an exposed bit of his hand brushed against the bird and the world faded around him.

As the world shifted back into focus Orion noticed that he was in the most beautiful place that he had ever seen before. All manner of wild and magical creatures moved around him and the flowers of the glade were in full bloom all around him.

But what caught his attention the most was the young girl standing in front of him, for she was unlike anyone he had ever encountered. She was tall for a child with vibrant green eyes, which held all the colors of the rainbow, and flowing russet hair with large spiraled horns poking through it. However, what caught his attention were the massive brown wings that sprouted from her back and dragged on the ground as she walked. She was Maleficent, but not, he thought the Maleficent of his time.

Following her Orion learned that she was much loved by the creatures of the Moors and as they traveled further on he saw that she was not only a member of the kingdom but also the greatest protector of it. Stopping to help the smaller creatures get food or to heal the broken branch of a tree, Orion could see just why she was loved.

All of a sudden a large hulking being somewhere between a tree and a man rushed over to Maleficent and spoke to her in a language that was long lost to that of human ears.

In a second Maleficent was in the air flying and the spectral Orion was right by her side. As the duo neared their destination Orion could spot three more of the tree guardians with their spears faced towards a young boy who couldn't have been much older than Orion himself.

As they landed in front of the boy Orion's heart dropped to the pit of his stomach, for there in front of him stood the child version of his onetime grandfather, the king, Stefan. As the prince stood they're looking at his Stefan dumbfounded Maleficent's voice brought him back to attention.

"Hand it over," ordered the sweet melodious voice of the young Maleficent. Extending her hand she motioned for Stefan to return whatever it was that he had taken.

Handing back the small gem that was in a small leather pouch attached to his belt Stefan asked for Maleficent's name.

"Maleficent" replied the girl in a sweet voice. "What is yours?" she questioned."

"Stefan" the boy responded. "What are you going to do to me?" he asked clearly nervous due to the presence of the tree guardians.

Looking at the boy with a somewhat questioning look Maleficent responded. "I'm going to walk you to the edge of the Moors so that way you can go back to your parents."

"I've got no parents," replied Stefan looking down ashamed. "I've got nothing, nothing at all no parents, no family, and no future," replied the boy sadly.

In a shy and nervous voice Maleficent responded, "we could be friends, then you would have something."

For a time they were friends, and Orion felt happy that his grandfather and Maleficent were such good friends. In fact their friendship had made him temporarily forget the growing darkness that was in the distance.

For on her 16th birthday Orion witnessed the most terrible thing that he had seen yet. Stefan had confessed his love for Maleficent and in return she had confessed hers for him. They had even given their first kiss to each other. Yet, the young prince could tell that something was wrong.

And wrong something was. For years Maleficent continued to protect and love the moors and all of the inhabitants. Yet Stefan stayed away and even as Orion watched he could tell that Maleficent was heartbroken.

In the tenth year of Stefan's absence, Orion witnessed the attempted invasion of the moors done by his great-grandfather King Henry. Maleficent bravely called the defenders of the moors to battle and repelled Henry's forces. It was in that moment that Orion knew that if he could only get Maleficent back on the side of good the world would be a better place once for all of its inhabitants.

A few weeks after the battle the spectral prince was sitting with Maleficent upon a great oak that overlooked the Moors when all of a sudden a voice started to call for the fairy. Stefan had come back.

As the conversation between the old friends started Orion was getting more and more angry by the minute. As his grandfather brandied about honeyed words and sweet nothings begging for forgiveness and another chance the young prince saw for the first time in his life the snake that was Stefan.

For having grown up a family and atmosphere where political maneuvering and espionage was key to success Orion saw right through his grandfathers words and saw them for the lies they were. He meant none of what was said and he held no love for the woman he was confessing to. As the conversation dragged on and the hours kept by Orion was horrified that Maleficent was falling for the king's ploy. When the sun started to set the fury that Orion had been feeling all day bubbled to the surface when Stefan passed Maleficent his wine skin and she drank out of it.

Almost instantly Orion knew something was wrong. Maleficent was out like a light and the king had a manic gleam in his eyes and an evil smile on his lips. As Orion watched he was overcome with rage when the king reached into his bag and pulled out a rope made of iron and twisted it around the base of one of Maleficent's mighty wings. As Stefan wound the rope tighter and tighter Orion could see the wing slowly being burned from its base on Maleficent's back. When the process was completed and the wing was detached Orion watched with tears spilling from his eyes as his grandfather Stefan removed the other wing as well.

When Stefan was completed he wrapped the wings in a piece of canvas that he had brought with and left the forest as fast as his legs would carry him. Looking on with an ashen face Orion cried as the Fairy that he had come to admire the most, due to his time watching her as a phantom, stirred and noticed that her wings had been take from her.

At that moment the prince knew that no matter what Maleficent had done in retaliation to his family had been out of line. He would, even if it killed him, find a way to repay Maleficent for the hurts that his family had caused her. Orion had seen his great-grandfather Henry start the war with the moors and he had seen his grandfather Stefan worsen the war by committing the atrocity against the woman who loved him.

Over the next few years Orion watched as the last vestiges of the once great fairy slipped away being replaced by a cold and broken individual that needed love and companionship. She retreated from the moors and the world as a whole and chose to spend her time in the old castle atop the mountains of the moors.

One day while walking along the edge of the moors with Maleficent, Orion spotted a raven that was caught in a farmer's net, spotting the bird and the cetin doom that was about to befall it Maleficent saved the creature. Grateful the creature decided to bond to Maleficent and offer her his eyes and ears in the world she had for so long abandoned.

Then the fateful day came, Diaval the raven had brought news from the kingdom of man that King Stefan and Queen Leah had given birth to a baby girl, Orion's mother, Aurora. In that moment the last trace of goodness that had held onto Maleficent for all the years since the betrayal. All of the pain and the heartbreak that Stefan had caused killed the last goodness in Maleficent's heart and in front of the young prince's eyes Maleficent descended into madness and evil. Reacting to her emotion her magic took root in the beautiful place that she had once called home and turned it into the dark and desolate place that was referred to as the Forbidden Mountain and Forbidden Forest.

As Orion could feel himself once again loosing sight of reality the last thing he saw was Stefan's castle as Maleficent made her entrance to curse his mother.

Opening his eyes he noticed two things. The first thing that he noticed was that he was on the ground of Maleficent's castle as it had been prior to Maleficent's fall from grace. The second thing that he noticed was that what he had at first thought of as a statue was in fact the raven Diaval. As Orion reached for the bird a blinding flash of light accompanied by a burning pain in Orion's hand told him that something had changed.

And changed it had. As the young prince looked at the beautiful black bird Orion was seemingly able to understand its thoughts and feeling. That's when it struck him; he must have bonded with Diaval the same as he had seen Maleficent do what felt like so long ago.

As Orion stands back up he casually reaches for a broken branch he tries to use his magic as he witnessed Maleficent do oh so long ago and as he stand there watching the stick transform in his hands he feels both joy and sorrow in equal measure. Joy in the freedom and energy that magic provides to those who were gifted with its grace and sorrow for those who could use magic but are bared from doing so, such as those on the Isle of the Lost.

As Orion admires the finished scepter in his hands he marvels at how both similar and dissimilar it is to Maleficent's. Where both scepters are the same shape and size Orion's is a vivid white in contrast to Maleficent's dark black. However, the starkest contrast is in the gems used o adorn the top of the respective scepters. Where as Maleficent's is adorned with a poisonous green stone, Orion's is a vibrant purple, which is the same color as the girl in his dreams hair.

As Orion turns to leave the throne room Diaval fly's up to perch atop the scepter as he has done countless times in years past and Orion knows that everything is changing for the better.

 _Outside the barrier to the Isle of the Lost (1 year later, Orion is 11):_

Rowing across the water that leads to the Isle of the lost. Orion became lost in thought over the last year. When he had left he had been a quiet soft-spoken boy who needed the approval of others, especially his grandfather Hubert. However, much had changed since his trip to the Forbidden Mountain of Maleficent. Orion had grown in both mind and body.

Diaval had been a godsend for Orion. Since bonding with the raven he had been able to learn his way around the once great castle and into Maleficent's extensive library. While most of the important books such as her spell book and the ancient tomes containing the powerful magical knowledge were gone Orion had to satisfy his time with books on beginning magic and the theory behind magic.

Slowly but surely Orion had been able to build up his magical knowledge to go about fixing the castle and the surrounding lands that had fallen into disuse and decay in the years since Maleficent's rule. Orion was especially proud of himself having given some semblance of goodness back to the moors when he was able to cleanse some of the dark magic that permeated the land.

While he wasn't as powerful as Maleficent he had still been able to give the land back some of its beauty.

As Orion reached the edge of the barrier he gave one last look to the moon overhead and to the raven on his shoulder before closing his eyes and starting to chant.

"Make it quick, make it fast, create a door through which I may pass" chanted Orion as he felt his magic obeying his command. "Make a door, make it mine, leave it standing till the end of time" said Orion panting as his magic took more and more of his strength to allow him and his companion to pass through the barrier.

As the barrier started to change and create a place for Orion and Diaval to pass through Orion felt the last of his strength and magic leave him and he blacked our from the strain of combating Fairy Godmothers barrier.

As the gentle currents pulled the young sorcerer and his beloved familiar through the portal he had created on a rocky outcropping overlooking the sea that cut her home off from the world stood a young girl and her three friends.

The eldest of the four was a tall muscular boy of with long brown hair and an unnatural obsession for all things leather. Next to the boy stood a Girl with dark blue hair and a perfectly put together outfit. On her other side is a boy with vibrant white hair with two crossed bones on the back of his coat. Lastly there was a young woman who held herself with a poise and grace that made even the post proper Queen pale in comparison. Her locks of purple hair cascaded down in large beautiful curls and her eyes were a sparkling green that would mesmerize even a god. It was she who saw something that looked oddly human wash onto the shore below them, which lead them to check out what it was.

As the four friends approached the water they noticed a young boy around their own age who was dressed in an oddly formal black and purple getup. He had on black slacks with a matching black button up shirt and waistcoat. Upon the waistcoat was a beautiful pattern done in some of the finest dark purple silk that money could buy. His clothing was not what caught the young woman's attention though. It was the white scepter gripped in his right hand and the raven that was perched atop said scepter that gave her pause.

As the children approached they could see that the young man that had washed up on the beach was unconscious. Moving forward to roll the boy over the strangest thing happened. He awoke.

Coming back into consciousness the first thing Orion noticed was that he was soaked and freezing. Sitting up suddenly he realized that children surrounded him close to his own age. "Diaval" said Orion slightly out of breath. "We made it, D, we finally made it" falling back onto his back due to exhaustion Orion finally noticed that the girl from his dreams was standing above him.

"I know you," the prince said. For some unexplained reason Orion felt the need to sing that he had walked with her once upon a dream. However, upon further reflection he realized that would be a silly thing to do so he left it be. "What is your name he asked?" he asked the girl who, even though he had just meet, had captured his heart so long ago.

"Mal" the girl said after a slight pause. "These are my friends, their names are Jay" motioning to the guy with the long brown hair, "Evie" she said pointing to the girl with the blue hair and princess like attitude, "and that's Carlos" Mal said pointing to the boy with white hair. Returnig her gaze to the boy she asked "and what is your name?"

Feeling himself beginning to slip into unconsciousness the prince said "Orion, my queen, you may call me Orion."

As Evie, Jay, and Carlos began to laugh at the fact that someone called Mal, the daughter of Maleficent they were too busy to see that Orion had once again slipped into unconsciousness.

It was then that Mal broke the silence. "Well if you're quite done laughing at me what should we do with mister tall, dark, and princely," she asked with a fair bit of venom in her voice warning the others that she was very much displeased.

"Well" drawled Jay, "we could always take him to your mom" he said. "She would know what to do" he finished.

"Great idea" said Mal sarcastically "and since it was your idea you can carry him there" she said with a smirk on her lips.

As the villain kids picked up the unconscious Orion and Mal took possession of his discarded scepter no one noticed the raven flying overhead. An omen to those who believe that there is a change on the horizon and none may stand against it.

 **AN: Phew, this chapter was a lot longer than I expected it was going to be but I got on a roll and I hope you all enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Make sure to Favorite, follow, or review. Have a great week and the next chapter should be up sometime on Saturday. DoricWolf Signing off.**


	5. Welcome to the Isle

**AN: A huge thank you to everyone who clicked follow, favorite and those who reviewed this chapter or any of the prior ones. This chapter was a bit more of set up for chapters to come. Enjoy.**

 **I own nothing.**

 **Chapter 5**

 _Maleficent's Castle on the Isle of the Lost:_

As Orion began to stir from his dreamless sleep the first thing he noticed once he regained his senses was that he appeared to be in a dungeon filled with all manner of strange and archaic devices meant to liberate the secrets of the poor souls that had inhabited the dungeon in ages past. As the young prince was attempting to remember how he had come to reside in an unknown prison.

Memories started to come forth unbidden about the previous days events. He remembered his journey from the mainland of Auradon to the mysterious and supposedly inescapable isle that was more prison than anything else. He had done it, something that no one had ever accomplished before. He had broken into the Isle and in so doing so created both an entrance and exit to the Isle that wasn't controlled by Fairy Godmother. What's more is that Orion had survived the journey and gotten to the Isle in fairly good shape if he did say so himself. The only thing that the prince was truly worried about was the fact that neither his scepter nor his friend and familiar Diaval were anywhere in sight.

Lost in thought he didn't notice the door at the other end of the chamber opening nor the imposing figure that was striding towards him.

Stopping before the cell door the figure stared at the cells inhabitant before speaking. "Well…well…well, what do we have here" the distinctly female voice asked. "A little boy, far from home, and all alone on a big scary island" she said, a sneer forming on her face. "What is your name boy?" the woman asked in an interested voice, despite herself.

"Orion, milady, my name is Orion," said the boy looking through the bars of his cell. "If I've not taken leave of my senses, would I be right in saying that you are Fairy Maleficent" questioned the prince.

Somewhat surprised by lack of fear in Orion's eyes the fairy answered, "I am indeed Maleficent, but how you know that I am… or was a fairy is what I'd like to know."

"It's a fascinating story," replied Orion. "But not one a conversation I wish to have through the bars of my lovely cell" said the prince with a trace amount of sarcasm shining through his words.

Smiling despite herself Maleficent replied "give me a reason that I should release you from your new lovely home" using the same sarcasm that the prince had just used.

Laughing at the pleasant conversation that he was having with the most feared villain of his parents time Orion said, "My scepter should be one reason." "Speaking of which I would greatly welcome it's return, I'm sure you understand the empty feeling one such as ourselves has when we are separated" said Orion smiling. "The other reason appears to have flown off right now, but I'm sure given enough time he'll come back" Orion said reclining on the cot that was present in the cell.

"You have a familiar," asked Maleficent in an impressed voice. After all not many average mortals were powerful enough to gain a familiar.

As Maleficent was talking Orion noticed that Diaval had indeed returned. Perched high in the rafters observing the interaction between his current and former bonded partner Diaval let loose a loud reverberation caw alerting those below to his presence.

In that moment Maleficent's heart froze for she knew that sound as the sound of an old friend who had fallen in service to her oh so long ago. Looking up at the raven Maleficent was just about to call him when all of a sudden.

"There you are Diaval, I was worried where you might have gone off to when I awoke and found you missing," said Orion, happiness clearly written on his face.

Standing looking between the bird and the person in the cell Maleficent was completely and utterly lost. "Di…Diaval" started Maleficent, "H…How?" "You were dead, I saw you turn to stone" said the Fairy in a voice of mixed confusion and happiness.

Smiling happily Orion replied, "He wasn't dead, just petrified." "If you would be so kind as to release me from this cell I will answer all these questions and more" said the prince standing and motioning to the door.

Finally relenting Maleficent moved to open the door of the cell. As the young prince exited the cell Diaval floated down from the rafters to perch on the young man's shoulder.

Gesturing for the boy to follow Maleficent made her way out of the dungeon and up the stairs into a small sitting room. Sitting down Maleficent once again asked how it was that Diaval wasn't dead and how the young man in front of her had come to know that she was and is a fairy.

Moving to sit across from Maleficent Orion chose to seat himself on a small dark Purple chair that had a tiny emerald dragon embroidered on the back of it. Orion began to answer her questions including his time in the moors.

The prince talked about his journey through the moors all the way to Maleficent's old fortress on the Forbidden Mountain. He recounted as how he stepped into the Castle he was overcome by a need to go to the throne room and while he was there he had inadvertently come in contact with the petrified Diaval.

As Orion talked and talked about his journey Maleficent became more and more interested in the young man that sat before. She was baffled, the man who held the poise and grace of nobility also held, in equal measure, the sarcasm and cunning that she had come to associate with the worst of the villains.

As Orion began to describe how he had somehow been shown visions of Maleficent's own past she started to panic. No one, and she meant no one knew her full story. She couldn't risk it getting out. That she, Maleficent, the mistress of all evil was, if news got out, nothing more than a jealous woman who only reverted to evil as a way to get revenge on an ex lover. As she began to formulate a way to get rid of the obstacle in front of her the strangest thing happened.

Orion had just stopped after recounting how he had witnessed Stefan's treachery, which led to Maleficent's turn to evil when he said something that Maleficent never thought she would hear. "I'm sorry," said Orion. "What happened to you was truly disgusting and despicable and I just want you to know that I don't blame anything that happened after that on you" finished Orion, a true look of sadness visible in his eyes as he wiped a solitary tear away.

Taken aback Maleficent didn't know how to respond. Luckily she was saved having to think of anything by the arrival of her daughter Mal and her friend Evie.

"Hey mom" said Mal in a cheery voice. Turning to the boy that her friends and she had pulled from the water Mal said, "I see you're up, that's good, we thought that you were a goner."

Turning back to her mother, Mal asked, "What did you want me to do with this" indicating Orion's scepter that was gripped in her left hand.

Looking between her daughter and Orion, " give it back to him, its not much more than a glorified walking stick here anyway" huffed Maleficent.

As Orion accepted the Scepter back from Mal, a soft purple glow emanated from the gem that adorned the top of the scepter. Mal, Evie, and Maleficent watched on in absolute amazement Orion slammed the scepter into the ground and it grew a branch for Diaval to perch rather than the young prince's shoulder.

Looking back at the other occupants of the room Orion became confused. "What" asked Orion, not understanding the looks of shock on their faces?

"Ma…Magic" stuttered Evie. "You can't use magic on the isle, it's blocked" said Evie still in shock.

Looking at Maleficent for confirmation, Orion became more confused when she nodded. "It's true, magic can't be used on the island," said Maleficent.

With contemplative look on her face Mal gestured for Orion's scepter. Without even stopping to think about it Orion yanked the scepter from the ground and tossed it to Mal.

Turing to face the kitchen Mal pointed the scepter at a pot on the stove Mal started to chant, " make it quick, make it hot, blowup that ugly pot." As Mal waited she became sad that her magic didn't work.

Turning back to her mother with a dejected look on her face Mal was just about to ask what she did wrong when Maleficent spoke.

"Hmmm, maybe only destructive and evil magic are blocked," mused the fairy. Concentrating on her staff that was sitting across the room Maleficent tried calling it to her. As it flew to its owner's hand Maleficent felt elation that she had not felt in years, her magic was still with her and she could once again use it freely.

Deciding that she really ought to get back to her previous questions "So boy, you clearly know a lot about myself and have observed that you are not a run of the mill child, who are your parents?' asked Maleficent.

Thinking on how best to answer the question without saying too much Orion chose to keep as close to the truth as possible. "My parents are dead, at least to me and my grandfather and I do not blame you for any of your past deeds if that is what you are worried about." Replied Orion in as diplomatically as possible.

Not well pleased with the answer but knowing that was as much as she was going to get out of Orion regarding a clearly unresolved issue. Maleficent leaned back into her chair and tried to think of anything else to ask the young man before her.

While Maleficent was mulling over the young princes question Evie had a question that she had to ask. "Why did you come here, to the Isle I mean?" asked Evie. "Everyone who is here has been trying to leave since they got shipped here but you actually broke onto the island, why?" she asked

"It was because of a dream," Orion answered sheepishly. All the while looking down at his feet so that hopefully no one noticed the pink tint that his cheeks had taken on due to his answer.

"A dream, you came to this hell because of a dream?" asked Maleficent thinking that she had misheard the prince's answer. Looking around the fairy noticed that both Evie and her daughter had similar looks of confusion adorning their faces.

Rubbing the back of his Orion once again began explain his dream to those present. However, not yet feeling comfortable with explaining who the girl of his dream was the young prince chose to simply give general information hoping that they would accept his reasons without pushing for more information.

"So... who's up for raising some hell?" Asked Orion with a smirk on his face.

Standing up sat the same time Mal and Evie walked to the door. Looking back at Orion, with matching grins on their faces, Mal said "What are you waiting for…lets go."

 **AN: I Haven't decided if I want to skip right ahead to where the Movie starts and have them do some flashbacks later on or if I want to have some Isle time first. What do you all think? Either way have a great week and the next chapter should be up sometime on Saturday. DoricWolf Signing off.**


	6. The Confrontation

**AN: A huge thank you to everyone who clicked follow, favorite and those who reviewed this chapter or any of the prior ones. With this chapter we finally start getting into the Movie storyline. Enjoy. I Own Nothing.**

Chapter 6

 _5 years later (Orion is 16)_

Sitting back in the tall throne like chair in the living room of Maleficent's Castle on the Isle the young Prince of Ulstead thought back upon his last five years on the Isle of the lost. So much had happened in those years, both good and bad, all in all they had been the best years of his young life.

 _Flashback: (3 years ago, Orion 13)_

It was the night of Mal's 13th birthday and as the party was in full swing the young Prince Orion was standing atop Maleficent's castle staring at the stars and moon. For whatever reason the prince had always felt a calming feeling when he was standing under the night sky. His parents, if he could call them that, had said it was due to the calming effect that the heavens had on him am a babe that led them to naming him Orion.

Named for the hunter Orion embodied what it meant to be a hunter. He was brave, inquisitive, patient, and when he set his mind on something he had a single-minded determination that was insatiable until he accomplished his goal. It was this last trait that had led him to where he was today, on the Isle of the lost.

So lost in thought the prince didn't notice the figure approaching him until a horned shadow fell upon him. Without turning around the prince greeted the approaching shadow. "Good evening Maleficent," said the prince. "To what do I owe this pleasure," he inquired.

"It's the strangest of thing really," she said. "I've been mulling over your story from every possible angle since you arrived here and something just doesn't make any since to me," said Maleficent.

Looking at the unofficial ruler of the Isle Orion asked, "and what would that be mam?"

Carefully watching the boy in front of her for any cues as to his true feelings Maleficent asked the question that had been plaguing her thoughts as of late. "Who was the girl from the vision," she asked. "You obviously love her but I've yet to see you search her our if she is indeed on this island," continued the Fairy. "All of that leads me to believe that this girl whom you most foolishly peruse is either Mal or Evie," Maleficent finished.

Looking back at the Fairy who was both the most evil being in the land and the mother of the woman he loved Orion steeled himself before answering. "I don't foolishly peruse anyone, I love her and I believe in time she will come to love me and if not I will be whatever she needs me to be," said the prince. "Mal has the ability to be whatever she wants to be and I will go to the ends of the earth to make sure she can do what she wants, even if I have to go against you to do so," said Orion taking a step closer to Maleficent.

Despite herself Maleficent was impressed at the kids guts. Not even an adult yet and already standing up to someone very few had ever dared, brave but foolish, she thought. "That," Maleficent started, "is the thinking of a prince if I've ever meet one and on an island such as this that could be very dangerous for."

With the ghost of a smile on his lips Orion responded, "as much as I struggle against my upbringing some bits will always shine through."

"So I was right, you are a prince," said Maleficent, an evil smile starting on her lips. "You do know how we treat royalty on the Isle, don't you, you've been here long enough to figure that out haven't you," said the Fairy leaving the veiled threat hanging in the air.

Not one to be outdone the prince looked at Maleficent and bowed in his most formal gesture. At Maleficent's questioning look, Orion replied, "It is only fair that I bow to you my queen. After all you are the ruler of the kingdom of the Moors, are you not," asked Orion.

Getting more and more aggravated the Mistress of all evil said in her most malicious voice "you do this story has no happy ending for you, Mal will never love you, she doesn't even know what love is."

"Just because you have closed off your heart to love doesn't mean that Mal has as well," said Orion. "Mal isn't you and I'm not Stefan, I love her and it doesn't matter what you or my parents say, in the end Mal is the one in control," spat the prince venomously.

With a look of udder loathing upon her face Maleficent turned away from the Prince and stormed back into the building to rejoin the party. As she glided past one of the many alcoves that dotted the corridor leading to the roof she didn't notice the thirteen year old that still stood in shock of everything that she had just heard.

As Mal stood rooted to the spot thinking over everything that she had just heard she knew that she had to talk to the person that had quickly become her closest and most trusted friend. As she made her way to the door and pushed it open her breath caught in her throat. There in font of her was Orion and for some unknown reason she was filled with a calm and reassurance that hadn't been there previously.

Feeling someone else's presence Orion turned around to tell whomever it was to go away. However, as he caught sight of the violet hair the words died upon his lips.

Looking between the prince and the stars Mal breathed out the breath that she hadn't realized she had been holding before beginning. "Orion, I…I want to know if everything that you just said was true," she stated in a voice filled with authority. "Did you really mean that you love me and even if I never love you back you will forever stand by my side," asked the young woman.

As his cheeks started to heat up Orion tried to calm himself down before answering. "I've loved you for a very long time Mal and I will never leave your side unless you ask me to," vowed Orion a dull golden glow surrounding him as he spoke. "Whatever you need me to do or be for you all you need do is ask and it shall be done," said the Prince.

Blushing in return Mal said, " I don't know how to love, I'm Rotten...to the core, I've never known love and I don't love in return."

Saddened Orion responded, " If you let me, my queen, I can show you."

With a smile on her face Mal decided, " I guess we can try it, aster all, what's the worse that can happen."

Laughing the young Prince grabbed Mal's hand, and while giving it a light kiss slid his grandmothers ring onto her right hand. Turning hand in hand to rejoin the party Mal turned to Orion and in a teasing voice said, "So…you're a prissy pink prince after all, I should have known."

 _End flashback:_

 _5 years later (Orion is 16)_

Sitting back in the tall throne like chair in the living room of Maleficent's Castle on the Isle the young Prince of Ulstead thought back upon his last five years on the Isle of the lost. So much had happened in those years, both good and bad, all in all they had been the best years of his young life.

Since Mal's birthday three years ago not a lot had changed for Orion. He was still good friends with Jay, Carlos, Evie and especially Mal. If anything Mal and him starting to date hadn't done anything but bring the group closer together. Jay and Carlos had become like the brothers that Orion never had and Evie was the sister that Orion had wished he had. In fact Orion had, without anyone's knowledge or approval instated Jay, Carlos, and Evie as his heirs, should anything happen to him. His grandfather, Hubert whom had not been pleased about such proclamations had accepted it after much convincing done on Orion's part.

The Prince's relationship had changed very little over the years. They were best friends and confidants. However, compared to a traditional relationship they were nothing more than close friends. Mal still had issues with the notion and practice of expressing love and due to her mothers constant snide remarks she had massive commitment issues.

So engrossed in his thoughts Orion would have missed Maleficent's entrance had it not been for the warning of his faithful friend and familiar Diaval. Looking up at the Fairy with whom he had experienced a rocky relationship with over the last three years Orion could tell something was going on. Maleficent was smiling and that was, in Orion's opinion, never a good thing.

Motioning for the prince to follow her Maleficent made her way out of the castle and into the rapidly clearing streets of The Isle of the Lost.

Stopping in front of Mal and the other Rotten crew Orion snatchers a lollipop from a small baby as it and its mother rush to get out of the way.

"Stealing candy Orion, I'm very disappointed," said Maleficent.

Looking at Maleficent Orion replied, "It was from a baby and you know me my queen, I cant resist giving sweets to my sweet" giving a wink to the Rotten crew as he said the last part.

Electing to move on Maleficent motioned for her knuckleheads to move to stand behind each of the Rotten crew minus Orion.

"I have an announcement," stated Maleficent. "You have all been chosen to go to a new school….In Auradon," she finished.

As Jay, Carlos, and Evie all tried to make a break for it Mal spoke against her mother's plans. "What, we aren't going to some boarding school filled to the brim with prissy pink princesses," said Mal.

"And perfect Princes said Evie.

As Evie finished Jay also felt like voicing his opinion. "Yea, and I don't do uniforms, unless its leather, feel me," he said.

Looking scared Carlos felt he needed to try to dissuade Maleficent as well. "I read somewhere that they allow dogs in Auradon," said Carlos sounding scared. "Mom says that they are rabid pack animals that eat boys who don't behave," finished Carlos.

"Yea mom, we're not going," Said Mal.

"Hm," mused Orion as everyone turned towards him. "I assume that there is more to you wanting them to go to school in Auradon than just to get an education," asked Orion.

Ignoring the prince, Maleficent turned to Mal and said, "you're thinking to small pumpkin, it's all about world domination."

As the crew and Maleficent made their way back to the Fairy's house Orion tuned out everything around him and lost himself in thought. Returning to the mainland had been something that he knew would happen one day however, he never imagined that it would be this soon. He knew something sinister was brewing on the horizon and he knew that his friends and he would be at the epicenter of the coming storm.

So engrossed in his thoughts Orion was only broken out of his thoughts as Maleficent said, "and I will finally have my revenge on Sleeping Beauty and her relentless little prince."

Hearing a car honk from outside Orion and the rest of the crew made their way outside and into the limo. Approaching the limo Orion was given the most curious of looks from the drive that had not expected a royal on the island.

When the Rotten crew was all loaded up the limo took off towards the main entrance to the barrier.

Auradon Prep:

Pulling up to the school it looked as if every member of staff and students had turned up for the arrival.

As Jay and Carlos tumbled from the limo in full view of all those present the music cut off and all was silent. As Evie exited the limo next some whispering and faint whistling could be heard due to her immense beauty. However, whatever noise started with Evie's exit was instantly quieted as Orion gracefully stepped from the limo in his best black pants and waistcoat. The only color present was the dark purple button up shirt he had on and the pale white staff in his left hand. As he turned around and offered his right hand to the last occupant of the limo people gasped. Even as he held his hand out, a slender pale hand reached for it and accepted its offered help.

As Prince Ben, Princess Audrey, and Fairy Godmother watched the last of the children exit the car Audrey was overcome with rage. For on the pale slender hand was a trinket that she had long coveted and been denied. A ring made out of the most pure and flawless white gold that the great kingdom of Ulstead had ever produced and atop that band of gold stood a flawless Garnet that was referred to, in Ulstead, as the Queen's stone. What irked Audrey most is that this ring while being an important family heirloom was more than that, it was also a promise. That ring was a promise to rule the ancient and most powerful kingdom of Ulstead. Her birthright.

As Jay got a better look at the girl that appeared to be staring at Mal with a look of utter loathing her beauty overcame him. Moving forward he couldn't help himself. "Hello foxy… the name's, Jay," he said.

Fairy godmother had just cut in on Jay and started talking about the school when Mal noticed that Orion was struggling to contain his anger at something or someone. Following Orion's eyes Mal noticed he was staring at the girl Jay had been hitting on.

Before Mal could figure out what was going on the young man behind Fairy Godmother started talking. "It's so good to finally meet you all, I'm Ben," said the youth.

"Prince Benjamin, soon to be king," said the annoying girl.

Stepping forward Evie said, "You had me at prince, my mom's a queen witch, that makes me a princess."

With a smirk the girl said, "The Evil Queen has no status here… and neither do you, in fact none of you do… yet." Though it looks like you, will be a queen one day," Audrey spat at Mal.

Hoping to stop an argument Ben said, "this Audrey."

"Princess Audrey, his girlfriend," Audrey cut in.

As Fairy Godmother departs Ben moves to shake the hands of those present, stopping in font of Evie for a bit longer than the others.

Turning towards Mal Audrey says, " Hey, you're Maleficent's daughter aren't you." "Yea you know what, I totally don't blame you for your mother trying to kill my parents and stuff," said Audrey. As an after thought she said, "Oh, my mom's Aurora, sleeping."

"Beauty," said Mal cutting Audrey off. "Yea I've heard the name, you know and I totally do not blame your grandparents for inviting everyone in the whole world but my mother to their stupid baptism," Mal said sarcastically.

Before Audrey could respond Orion said, "Don't worry Mal, everyone who was involved in that incident and matters doesn't blame your mother for what happened."

Raging, Audrey spat, "Turning your back on family once again Orion, they were right you know, to disinherit you, you're nothing but a loser unfit to rule."

"I still hold Ulstead, sister," Orion spat and you would due well to remember that this scepter isn't simply for decoration.

Realizing what he said Orion turned to see the looks of shock and disbelief written across their faces. Seeing Mal's face was the worst though for Orion. For on it was Shock, Betrayal, and the look of one who's heart was broken into a million pieces.

"You're Sleeping Beauty's son," asked Mal barely holding back the tears.

"Yes," said Orion and even as the words left his mouth Mal began to turn and run.

 **AN: Whew, Another chapter done. When we pick back up we will have a heart to heart between Ori and Mal. In addition I may start introducing other romances between characters. I kind of already know whom I want together but if anyone wants to chime in the more the merrier. Until Next Saturday DoricWolf signing out…**


	7. A Heart to Heart

**AN: First of all I wanted to apologize to everyone who was disappointed with the cliffhanger. I didn't want to stop there but I just couldn't write the confrontation between Mal and Orion well enough for myself to be confortable enough to publish it. On an unrelated note College started again for me so my uploading may be a little bit less scheduled however I will do my best to continue publishing at least one chapter a week.**

 **Chapter 7**

 **With Orion:**

"Mal" yelled Orion as he turned to follow her.

"Leave her for now" said Fairy Godmother. "I'll go and try to help her cool down and you can talk to her later" she the principal holding her hand up to forestall any argument.

As the fairy strode away the young prince rounded on his sister and with fury evident in his eyes he said, "this isn't over Audrey, if anything, anything at all happens to Mal you can be sure that I will have my justice."

With an evil smirk the princess said, "what will you do brother, go crying to grandfather like the little crybaby that you are?"

" I will leave your kingdom a bloodied stain upon this earth and I will put every single person, place and thing to the torch," said the prince with evil gleam in his eyes as he stepped to within a few inches of the princess.

As Audrey's face turned bone white she turned and ran as if the devil himself was chasing after her.

"Well," ben said in an effort to regain control of what had become an absolute disaster. "As I said my name is Ben and it's a pleasure to have you all here in Auradon and I hope that this can be the first step towards mending the bond between our two peoples," said the beastly prince.

Schooling his face to return to his "princely mask" turning to ben, Orion said, "I apologize for the scene which I in part caused, it was beneath me and for that I'm sorry." Looking towards the people who had become like family over the last years the prince said, " and to you guys I'm so sorry for not telling you, I always wanted to but I just couldn't find a way to bring it up.

As the default voice of the group in Mal's absence Evie said, "it's fine Ori, it hurts that you didn't trust us enough to tell us but we understand it and we're sure that you had a good reason for not telling us."

"Yea," said Jay. "Were fine, it's Mal who you have to apologize to, she took it the worst," he finished.

Looking back at Ben, Orion said, "I've been here before, why don't you take them on the tour I have to find Mal."

 **With Mal:**

Running and getting away from her boyfriend was all that was on Mal's mind as she ran through the forest. So focused on her task at hand she didn't even notice that she had entered one of the most magical places in the entire US of A (United States of Auradon), the enchanted glade. Hearing footsteps behind her Mal spun around and yelled, "I can't deal with you right now Orion, leave me alone or I swear I will curse you into oblivion!"

"It's good that I'm not Orion then," said the sweat melodious voice of Fairy Godmother. Moving closer to the teen the fairy questioned, "What is troubling you young one?"

Sitting at the waters edge Mal spat, "he lied to me, he tricked me into loving him and now I find out that just like the rest of his line he's using me."

Moving to sit next to the crying girl Fairy godmother said, "I've known Orion for a long time and I know that he's not using you, he loves you Mal."

Crying harder the teen stuttered out, "th..then, wh..why didn't he tell me, he said he loves and trust me but he if he kept this from me what else has he kept. I just can't trust him," Mal reasoned.

"Tell me young one, do you know about the vision that Orion had all those years ago," asked the Fairy.

Looking taken aback Mal asked, "what does that have to do with anything."?

"Everything sweet child, the vision is what started everything," said Fairy Godmother. "Orion gave almost everything up because of his vision and his love for you Mal. He knew that it wasn't just a dream and he devoted everything to the vision," she said. "He loves you Mal never doubt that," Fairy Godmother said.

"Then why didn't he tell me about his family being my family's sworn enemies," asked Mal as she neared hysterics.

Slowly Fairy Godmother responded, "I don't believe that Orion views them as family anymore, they certainly don't view him as family anymore."

Throwing a nearby pebble into the pond Mal said, "I just don't know, how do I know that he loves me even with everything that has happened."?

Motioning to the pond Fairy Godmother spelled it to show Orion and the rest of the people back at the welcome. As Mal and Fairy Godmother watched they could see and hear Orion and Audrey saying,

 _"_ _This isn't over Audrey, if anything, anything at all happens to Mal you can be sure that I will have my justice."_

 _With an evil smirk the princess said, "what will you do brother, go crying to grandfather like the little crybaby that you are?"_

 _"_ _I will leave your kingdom a bloodied stain upon this earth and I will put every single person, place and thing to the torch,"_

As Fairy Godmother cut the magic off Mal stood to leave. "Stay here for a bit young one, something tells me that your prince will be on his way soon."

As the Fairy was leaving the enchanted glade Orion came running in looking for Mal. As he spotted her he ran over to her and wrapped her up in the biggest hug he could.

"I love you Mal, more than anything else and I'll never stop loving you, please forgive me," the young prince pleaded.

Snuggling deeper into her prince's embrace Mal said, "I know you do Orion and I understand you have secretes but I hope for our sake that there will be no more secretes between us."

Grabbing Mal's hand the couple walked out of the clearing both happy.

Looking over to her prince Mal said with an evil smirk, "but if you think that you get off free for hiding that from me you have another thing coming."

 **AN: Thus ends chapter 7. I'm not terribly happy with it but I think that it will be a good springboard for the chapters to come. I promise that either next chapter or the following one will be the start of another couple. Reviews are appreciated. Tell me who you want together or if you have any ideas for the story. As always a major thank you for the favorites, follows, and reviews. DoricWolf Signing off….**


	8. The Future?

**AN: First off a massive thank you to everyone who Favorited, Followed, Reviewed, or even checked out my story. It is so gratifying to see that people actually enjoy my writing and it helps me a lot to see your thoughts and opinions on what and how I right. Just a quick thing before the start of this chapter, for the sake of my sanity I have decided that the name of Aurora's birth kingdom (I.e. Stefan's kingdom) will henceforth be named Umbria. I have no reason why, as far as I know there is no given name for the kingdom. So it is going to be referred to as Umbria. Thank you all and enjoy!**

 **Chapter 8**

As Orion and Mal enter the main building of Auradon prep they are greeted by prince ben who tells them that Doug, the son of Dopy has their class schedules and can show them where their dorms are. Pointing them to the left hand hallway the couple set off to find the half-dwarf.

As the couple comes to the third door on the left-hand side of the hall they are greeted by Evie who pulls Mal into the room.

"Mal," says Evie, "This is our room, isn't it amaze."

Cutting Evie off Mal says, "Gross, I'm going to need so much sunscreen." Motioning for the evil princess to close her drapes mal moves to do the same. "Much better, she says.

Moving to sit down on her chosen bed Evie says, "So tell me all about it, what did he say, are you two still together, how does it feel dating a prince, any chance…"

"E," shouts Mal. "Clam down so I can answer your questions one at a time," she said.

"Firstly, we are still together, Fairy Godmother talked to me and helped me see that it was wrong of me to judge him based off of his parents. She also told me about how much he gave up to be with me," Mal said before being cut off by Evie.

"What do you mean he gave up a lot to be with you? He's still a prince right," Evie asked.

Hesitantly Mal responded, "He's still technically a prince but he basically split Ulstead and Umbria and as we speak they are on the verge of civil war. Ulstead and his grandfather King Hubert have declared for him and Umbria and King Philip and Queen Aurora have sided against him," said Mal.

"What," shouted Evie. "Why?"

"Well his grandfather accepted that his dream was a sign and that if Ori fell in love with anyone they would have to be a good person. He believes that we aren't our parents and we shouldn't be judged for our parents mistakes," said the Purplette.

Playfully punching Evie, Mal says, "as for dating a prince it feels amazing. I can command armies to destroy my enemies and I get to lord it over Audrey."

Turing to face Evie and straighten to her full high Mal asked, with her eyes glowing a poisonous green, "What were you going to ask regarding, and I quote, 'any chance,'?"

Looking slightly scared Evie said, "First of all, I'm pretty sure only princes can command their armies to destroy their enemies, not their girlfriends."

"Semantics," said the young fae. "Ori would go to war against anyone if I asked him to," she said smiling.

"I guess," said the princess not looking totally convinced. "Anyway what I was going to ask is if Orion knew any princes that are single and looking for a beautiful, young, evil girl for a princess," said Evie with a wicked smile.

"Aww, thanks Evie but I'm already have someone, you don't have to try to hook me up," Mal said with a smirk.

Rolling her eyes the daughter of the Evil Queen said, "you're and ass, you know that M, I was talking about me and you know it."

Sticking her tongue out Mal said, "I know but it's so fun to rile you up. But seriously I don't know. If you want just ask him."

"So," questioned Evie. "You let Orion get off free," she asked.

Smirking an evil smirk Mal said, "nope, he'll have to do something to make it up to me."

Turning to leave the room Mal said, "come on we have to go meet the boys to plan."

 **Meanwhile in Carlos and Jay's room:**

Jumping into the bed on the right side of the room Jay asked, "So, that hot chick was your sister, any chance she could be persuaded to go on a date?"

With a disgusted look on his face the young prince responded, "Trust me bro, that's something I wouldn't wish upon my worst enemy. You could do much better than that, trust me."

As Carlos walked into the room Jay and Orion could tell that something had happened to their tiny friend. Upon his freckled face they clearly observed a bright red tinge that wasn't usually present.

"Oh Carlos," Jay and Orion said simultaneously in a teasing tone.

As Carlos looked between the two he saw two identical grins that told him he was in trouble.

Still grinning Orion asked, "So, who got little carols all frazzled?" "Yea who's our little buddy got a crush on, anyone we know," asked Jay.

Looking slightly frazzled the son of Cruela tried to think of a way to talk himself out of this situation. Not seeing any way out he turned to run from the room. However, as he turned he came face to face with the last two people he wanted to see, Mal and Evie.

Catching Carlos by the scruff of his neck mal turned him around and pushed him back into the room. "So," drawled Mal. "What's got C all antsy and nervous" asked Mal.

"Oh Carlos has a crush and he's refusing to tell Jay and I who it is," said the young prince as if it was nothing.

Looking at Carlos, Evie took out her mirror and said, "We can either do this the easy why or the hard way C." Still shaking his head Evie said, "Mirror Mirror in my hand show us who is Carlos' crush in this land." Turning the mirror to her friends Evie said, "Aww, she's kinda cute."

Blushing harder than before Carlos attempted to get everyone off of the subject by saying, "hey guys shouldn't we focus on finding the wand."

"You're right," said Mal.

"Evie if you'll do the honors," Orion said.

 **AN: I Know this chapter was kind of short but it was move in week for me so it was kind of a last minute chapter. On the plus side I'm now back at Uni and I will have a lot more time to dedicate to this (no more 50+ hour work weeks) now that all I have to do is school work. I really appreciate the Favorites, Follows, and especially Reviews. If anyone has any comments, suggestions, or general constructive criticism I would love to hear it. Lastly, WHO DO YOU WANT TO BE CARLOS' MYSTERY CRUSH? Until next time, DoricWolf out…**


	9. Authors Note

Dear faithful readers;

First of all I want to apologize for not having a chapter for you this week. It's been a very stressful and trying time in my life I'm at a new University and due to that I have a lot of new classes that I had not had before and I am trying my damnedest to meet new people. As such this chapter is going to be postponed until most likely this next week Saturday. I just wanted to let you guys know that the story is still going, I have not given up on it, and I will have it to you as soon as humanly possible. As a side note please review and tell me who you would like to see with Carlos. Do as want to see anyone with Jane or Audrey or Chad? Let me know when the reviews or PMs.

Dutifully yours: DoricWolf


	10. A Thief in the Night

**AN: First off a massive thank you to everyone who Favorited, Followed, Reviewed, or even checked out my story. A massive apology for not having updated anything last week. As I said previously I just started back at Uni and everything is hectic. This year's course load is insane. Within this last week I have spent a total of 40 hours in the library studding and reading for classes. Yea for taking two discussion based classes and trying my damndest to learn Russian. Thank you all so much and enjoy!**

Chapter 9:

"Mirror mirror on the… In My hand show me where fairy godmother's wand, stands," Said Evie holding up the mirror so that everyone was able to see it. Looking at the mirror all that was visible was the wand, no building or anything that could help the group find it, let alone steal it. "Magic mirror not so close," Evie said looking at the mirror. As the mirror zoomed out, she could see the entirety of the earth. "A little closer, a little closer…perfect," she said. Looking at the mirror she said, "It is at the. Use them of cultural history."

"Does anyone know where that is," questioned Mal.

Looking on his computer Carlos said, "It is 2.1 miles from here."

As Jay looked around at his fellow islanders he said, "Well we better get going, let's get that wand and blow this Popsicle stand."

As the crew made their way out the door, Orion waited for Carlos. "So," Orion said, "Carlos has a crush on little Miss popular?" Snickering and turning to look at the red-faced Carlos, Orion said, "well if it's any help I'll do whatever I can make sure that she notices you." Trying to keep his face straight, he continued, "and if I must I'll take one for the team and make a scene to get her to notice you."

Not sure whether Orion was joking around or being serious Carlos said, "th...that is no problem Ori, I can find a way to ask her on my own."

"Ask who what," questioned Evie, who had just come back to talk to Carlos and Orion.

"Nothing… no one… it's no…" said Carlos before he was cut off by Orion. "Oh Carlos is just trying to decide how to ask out little Miss Perfect," Said the young prince.

"Oh that's absolutely perfect," squealed Evie, clapping her hands enthusiastically. "I'm so looking forward to you guys going out, you make such a cute couple and I would just absolutely love to see you two together," she said.

"I know… I know they would make such a cute couple," said Orion. Stifling a fake tear the young prince said, "Our little Carlos is growing up so fast… and he's turning out to be such a wonderful young man." "Even though he even has a crush on her," he said as an afterthought.

Sensing a fight about to ensue Evie decided to step in and help Carlos out. "Just what's wrong with her Orion," questioned Evie. "I happen to think that she's a delightful person and anyone would be lucky to go out with her."

Just before Orion could retort the trio looked up and noticed that they were already at their destination. Mal called out for Evie to get out her mirror.

"Why," questioned Evie. "Did my mascara get smudged," asked the blue princess.

"Yeah," Mal said. "And while you're at it check to find where the wand is."

"Oh it's this way," said Evie. Following the directions that her mirror gave her, she led the group to a side entrance. As the group came to the entrance that they looked in the door and saw that that there was a rather elderly security guard watching monitor upon monitor of video surveillance.

"I got this," said Mal. Opening her mother's spell book she started, "Magic spindle do not linger make my victim prick a finger."

As the group watched, nothing happened. Looking for another spell that would work Mal said, "Prick the finger, prick it deep, and send my enemy off to sleep."

As the group continued to watch, the security guard got up and slowly made his way towards the spinning wheel. As he got within range he suddenly reached out his finger pricked it on the spindle of the spinning wheel falling straight to sleep. Looking over at Carlos and Jay who had been previously laughing at her first attempt at magic she said, "Not so dorky now, is it."

Reaching to open the door Mal fumbled with the handle but it would not budge. "Don't worry I got this" said Jay, as he cracked his knuckles menacingly. As he backed up in preparation to throw his body against the door in hopes of breaking it open Orion readied himself to use his magic. He said, "Make it quick, and make it fast, burn these doors to nothing but ash."

Jay threw himself the doors just as they turned into piles of ash. The group, minus Jay all started laughing as he fell to the ground. Orion, moving closer to help Jay up said, "Better luck next time bro, maybe, just maybe, one of these days you'll catch me when I actually need help."

Sneering back towards Orion Jay responded, "and maybe one of these days you won't do everything over the top, this clearly was supposed be a burglary and now it's clear that someone with magic was the one who broke in." "That means us," he said rather snappishly.

Looking back at the piles of ash that were once a door Orion said, "Make it fast, make it quick, and turn some ash into brick." Pausing, he tried to think of a way to word the spell to his favor. "Got it," exclaimed the young sorcerer. "Take some brick and take some ash and give me a door through which to pass," Orion said triumphantly. Looking back towards Jay, Orion give him his best look of superiority and said, "There, problem solved."

As the group moved further and further through the museum in search of the wand, they came across to the hall of villains.

Looking around the room you could see the looks of clear sadness, frustration, and even fear on the faces of those whose parents were represented in this room. However, the most startling look was that of the young prince Orion. His face was not one of fear, nor hatred, but a look of complete and utter sadness.

As the young prince, Orion looked around at his comrades he could see that they were reluctant to leave the room. Hey, he said how about you guys go back the way we came in look in the other rooms to find a wanted all through here.

As the group reluctantly agreed, they all moved out and back towards the way in which they had come. The last one remaining was Mal, who after giving a questioning look towards her boyfriend. Left after being rewarded by a shake of his head in which he indicated that he would tell her later.

As Orion moved deeper into the hall of villains, his sense of sadness grew.

In his eyes, these were all people who had made a single bad decision and ended up paying for it the rest of their lives. As he finally reached the spot where Maleficent stood a single tear fell from his eye. There she stood, in all her plastered glory. Holding his scepter aloft he pointed it at the statue and said, "Cast of plaster, cast of clay, show us who the true villain was that day."

After the spell was completed, Orion turned to leave the room, not even looking back at the statue, which is now in the likeness of his maternal grandfather.

As he entered the room where the wand was held, he was just able to see that Jay was about to run into the force field that was surrounding the wand. Even as he opened, his mouth to yell for Jay to stop Mal beat him to it.

"Jay stop, wait," she said. Alas, it was too late he had already run into the barrier and, as it was designed to do, it pulled him within trapping him until a guard was able to come and take him away. As the group started to panic, Orion took control. Guys, I can get him out of there but as soon as that happens you have to run as fast as you can and get out of here because the security system already has alerted the guards.

Stepping forward Orion held up both hands towards the barrier. Just before he started his spell he threw his scepter back to Mal and said, "Son of the Rose, and son of the snake, switch our places and make it quick." With that, a bright light enveloped and Jay and Orion had been magically swamped.

"Orion what are you thinking," screamed Mal, "We have to get out of here." "There was no other way," he said, "I didn't have time to take the barrier down and I can talk my way out of this you guys can't." Now quick get back to school stay there and if anyone asks you didn't see me tonight," said the young prince.

As a group reluctantly turned to leave with Jay and Carlos, pulling Mal along she turned back just long enough for her to see Orion looking straight at her. He said, "Mal I love you be safe and I will come back to you I promise."

Just as Mal and the rotten crew had escaped, the security guard came running through the hallway opposite of what they had just taken.

"Well, well, well," said the guard. "What do we have here? It looks like a thief to me let's see what the king say about this," he cackled gleefully.

 **AN: Once again, I am incredibly sorry that this was so late. I really appreciate the Favorites, Follows, and especially Reviews. If anyone has any comments, suggestions, or general constructive criticism I would love to hear it. Lastly, WHO DO YOU WANT TO BE CARLOS' MYSTERY CRUSH? Until next time, DoricWolf out…**


	11. An Unhappy King

**AN: Hey fictioners, back again with chapter 10, we are finally into double digits. So happy with all the favorites, reviews, and follows. Thank you all your support and for reading the story. It really does mean a lot to me and it helps me get the motivation to keep writing the story for all you guys. Hopefully you guys like this new chapter, it's a little bit of a filler little bit of a set up for later events so I think it could go either way. As always I do not own this, it is owned by Disney. Enjoy.**

 **Chapter 10:**

"Well, well, well," said the guard. "What do we have here? It looks like a thief to me, let's see what the king has to say about this," he cackled gleefully.

As the young prince hurriedly cuffed in strong iron manacles he was forcibly dragged through the doors of the museum and taken to the castle in which King beast and Queen Bell resided. Supported between the two guards the young prince was thrown to the ground in front of the royal couple.

Just as the king was about to ask for what reason he and his queen were interrupted there came a knock upon the door. "Enter" called the resplendent king. Through the twin oaken doors strode the last person whom prince Orion wanted to see, fairy godmother.

"You're Majesty, your grace," said fairy godmother sinking into a quick curtsy. "We have a major problem someone tried to break into the museum and steal my wand, I have no idea who could be behind this. By the time I got there everyone was already gone, but there was clearly magic used on the barrier" said the fairy without even stopping to breathe.

Just as the king was getting ready to respond one of the guards quickly spoke, "your highnesses, fairy godmother, it was this disgusting piece of filth that tried to steal the wand. We found trapped in the barrier and brought him straight to you for punishment." Looking very pleased with themselves the guards failed to notice king beasts growing rage.

"What" roared the king. "Explain yourself now boy, for what purpose were you attempting to steal the wand. Was it for that villain girl? I bet it was, I swear that I will send all of those vermin back to that island where they belong," said the king slowly becoming more feral as he got more and more angered.

As always, Fairy Godmother was the voice of reason and decided to take over questioning. "Please tell us dear one, why are you trying to take the wand. If you tell us now it won't be as bad for you, we can help you," she said.

Taking a breath to calm himself before he began, the Prince tried to think of any way in which he would be able to talk himself out of the situation in which he found himself. Finally deciding upon a story he said, "Your majesties, fairy godmother, I was never trying to steal the wand, it's simply a misunderstanding of me being in the wrong place at the wrong time."

"Explain, now," said the king barely restraining his bestial self.

Thinking quickly the Prince said, "Your majesties if one were to go look in the museum, in the hall of villains, you would see exactly why I was at the museum tonight. It was nothing but a simple, harmless prank. One that I admit may admit will not be well received. However, I felt that it needed to be done," said Orion. Continuing on he said, "However, attempting take the wand as you've accused me is something that I never sought, nor would seek to do."

Deciding to test his luck little, the Prince decided to include, almost as an afterthought, "after all, why would I even need the wand my scepter is more powerful, after all, I don't need two foci."

Somewhat startled by the Prince's revelation fairy godmother responded, "May we see your scepter Orion, just to make sure that no magic was used to try to break into the protective barrier around my wand."

Thankful for having already given Mal his scepter the Prince responded, "If I had my scepter with me fairy godmother I would be more than happy to let you examine it. However, I left it in my dorm and as such, I find myself unable to show it to you."

Confused by the Orion's answer the queen asked, "how was it you were able to work magic without your scepter, I thought all magic users had to use a focus in order to use their magic."

Turning to the Queen Orion said, "That's mostly true your majesty, however, those of us with any substantial amount of power can use most magic without the help of our focus. However, trying to remove myself from the barrier which fairy godmother put up was simply outside of my magical range without my scepter." As he turned towards fairy godmother the Prince said, "on a side note that barrier was one of the strongest I've ever seen and I have no doubt whatsoever that your wand truly is protected in there."

Turning to fairy godmother the king asked, "What do you think my lady, do you think is telling the truth or should we throw him in prison until were able to find out more."

"I believe he's telling the truth your grace, however, I would collect more evidence before making my decision. That said, I don't believe he is a risk of running off and as such I recommend him simply being confined to the campus until were able to figure out exactly what happened," said fairy godmother.

"Guards, return him to his dorm and then return to your posts," said the king.

 **The Next Day:**

As Mal, and the rest of the rotten crew made their way to their first class of the day, remedial goodness, they were amazed to see that Orion had made it to class. Quickly looking around to make sure that no adults were in the classroom yet, and see none, they all ran to Orion to see what happened after they had left.

"Ori, I was so worried about you. Are you ok? Did anything bad happen," asked Mal, not giving Orion any time to answer her question. Not that he would been able to give and how tight the hug that he was receiving from Mal was.

"Aww," said Orion. "You really do care about me, you're so sweet, my little Dragon," teased the young prince.

Throwing the fake punch at her boyfriend Mal gave a fake discussed look and said, "Fine I was worried about you and I do care about you, but quit being such a prat about it."

Just as the crew was about to ask Orion to tell them about what had happened fairy godmother entered the classroom and started the lesson for the day.

"If someone hands you a crying baby do you, A.) Curse it B.) Lock in a tower C.) Give it a bottle or D.) Carve out its heart," asked fairy godmother. Seeing that Evie had her hand in the air to answer the question fairy godmother motioned for her to continue. "What was the second one," Evie asked.

"Mm," mumbled fairy godmother. Hoping to try her luck again she asked, "Anyone else?" Seeing that Mal was not paying attention for godmother asked her to answer the question.

Looking away from Orion whom she had seldom taken her eyes off of since class started Mal said, "C.) Give it a bottle."

"Correct," said fairy godmother. Just as she was about to ask her next question she was interrupted by someone entering the classroom.

"Fairy godmother," greeted a feminine voice. Even as the person spoke, the rotten crew was able to see Carlos's face getting redder and redder. It was her.

 **AN: I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and where it is going. I enjoyed writing this chapter little more than the previous ones I am finally getting on a roll where it is going to really into the thick of things. As always reviews, follows, and favorites are so appreciated. Enjoy and until next time, DoricWolf Out…**


End file.
